1. Field of the Invention
This invention is of a signal connector, which is particular in its ability to firmly and effectively clamp and position a signal transmission line, whilst ensuring protection against damage to the conducting filament of the transmission line, at the same time as offering practicality and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a signal connector 1 is directly fixed onto a transmission line (A) through threading, facilitated by a screw element (N). As a consequence, the transmission line (A) can be easily positioned within the signal connector 1. However, having the screw element (N) directly screw on to the conducting filament (B) of the transmission line (A) is likely to render the conducting filament (B) broken and damaged, as shown in the expanded section of FIG. 1. As a result, effective signal transmission may be diminished. Therefore, there is clear room for improving the conventional way of joining the signal connector 1 with the transmission line (A).